Talk:Ed, Edd n Eddy Z/@comment-5226427-20130201202702
Ok, clearly people aren't paying attention to the link SSJ7G just linked here. Just so he can preserve his sanity, I'm going to post what it says here. Before I finish Episode 38 and start the PPG in earnest, I feel like I have to make some official statements now, since I've been seeing repeat comments and requests, both of which I don't want to see anymore. "1) Will the Kanker Sisters make an appearance? A: No. For the love of God, stop asking me that. Call it animator's convienience or whatever, but as far as canoncity is concerned, when Eddy stood up to them in the episode where Edd "Beats up" everyone, they actually left them alone. Now if a powerless Eddy can get them Kankers to leave the Eds alone, imagine what a powerful Saiyan Corey could show. You call it a "Stu", I call it "needless". The Kankers aren't going to be making another appearance. Get over it. 2) Add OC, plzkthnxbai A: If I add one OC, I've got to add them all. If you see any characters that aren't mine, they're cameos either earned or ones I wanted to make at that time. And since there are enough OCs or edited/OOC canon characters as there are, well...adding more would be pointless. 3) Will there be Super Saiyan Level X? A: I can say this right now: nothing at SSJ4 or above will be attained by any of the heroes. This does not count Goku, but it doesn't count since he doesn't fight. NOR DOES HE TRAIN THEM TO SPECIFICALLY ACHEIVE CERTAIN SUPER SAIYAN LEVELS. STOP ASKING FOR IT. 4) Make X character Super Saiyan Level Y already! A: What is this, the Buu Saga? I don't believe in s******* out SSJ levels like no other. That's reserved for OP fanfics, which I no longer do. The only character that is allowed to shit out SSJ levels in EEnE Z is Goku. And again, HE DOES NOT ******* TRAIN THEM SPECIFICALLY FOR THE PURPOSE OF UNLOCKING 1,000,000 SSJ LEVELS. 5) Will Goku ever join in the fighting? A: No. No he will not. He's too powerful. Even if I were to use an earlier Goku that could fit anywhere, he'd either be underpowered in the situation or overpowered. Either way, it'd be pointless. I'm looking at you, the Youtube Commenter that wanted Goku to interfere in the battle in Episode 29 and go SSJ3. Base Frieza Fight Goku would have soloed the Mechas at that time. Shut up. 6) Spoilers plz? A: For ****'s sake, shut up already. There's a reason why I allowed misinformation to exist for so long. Because I was tired of it. 7) Are the PPGs evil? A: Son of a--YES! For ****'s sake, we've had a villain named "Professor Utonium" for three sagas now. I wasn't being cute naming him that. And no, he's not mind-controlled by Eddy's Brother. Two reasons: 1) The events of the five sagas were planned in advance long before the Big Picture Show was released; 2) Now that the Big Picture Show actually is out and we saw who Eddy's Brother is, I have other plans in mind for him. 8) What are the plans for the series in general? A: Well, after combining two episodes into one in the Revenge Saga, the series as planned right now is five sagas long, fifty-nine episodes (not sixty anymore), and a movie. Wait...movie...More on that later. The PPG Saga is 10 episodes long as planned, Final Saga being 12. 9) Movie? A: That's my plan for Eddy's Brother. Not much more will be said, given the sprites are already out of the bag. It might require some fanonverse retconning here and there, so stay tuned. 10) Will evil win in the end? A: *gunshot noises* No. No. No. No. No. No. Any other wise-ass remarks? That's all I can think of for now." -SSJ7G There. If anyone has any questions, make SURE that you looked through this whole post BEFORE asking them. In any case, if there are any who have questions regarding overpowered forms, techniques, or any Mary Sue references, please refrain from asking them. They will be either be answered with "No" or be treated as a question that is so epically stupid that we won't even bother to answer them. I apologize if this offends anyone in any way but I suppose that it was finally time to put the hammer down on repeat comments, stupid questions, and false claims. TheMelon93